thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Jonn and Larkin (Muted)
Izzy: Day 158(?), on the outskirts of Glimmerton, on the opposite side from the keep -- where beached fishing boats are tied up. There was a brief cessation of all sound, and Jonn and his masked friend appeared on the riverbank, between a couple of dinghies. She let go of him and stepped back, and he dusted himself off, and grinned at her. She didn't react, but he stepped in and hugged her quickly anyway; she didn't respond to that either. "Thanks," he whispered, and backed off. "I'll be back." He skipped off, hopping up onto and across overturned boats, making his way into town. There were only a couple of bars in the town, and an inn, and a restaurant -- when he'd been here before he'd scouted them all out, and he picked the one likely to be least busy. After a few minutes he came back to the dark riverbank with a couple of steins, back to the spot where he'd left her -- she'd sat down cross-legged in place. He sat on the edge of the boat next to her, and put the second stein on the ground between them. She didn't touch it. Her head tilted as she heard something, but she didn't speak up. He was oblivious, jiggling one leg and looking far up the ridge, to the lights of the castle, as he drank his beer. January 10, 2019 Jen: The first day in Glimmerton hadn't been as miserable as expected - still miserable enough for Larkin to wish herself back to Skyport - but it could have been worse. It had probably helped that the towns people and their milita had already seen her help investigate the strange circus incident. They were still reserved of the two tieflings and asked way too many questions of her and Cat, but the boy held himself well and Larkin brightened the mood by setting up their gear on the market street and honing some knives for free. Later they'd sat down in the alehouse where the stares and questions continued. When she'd had enough of it, Larkin sent Cat off to bed and slunk out to the water's edge. It was nice here. Quiet, fresh air. On the hill on the other side of town, the castle windows were lit. Deciding for a short late night visit and return in the early morning, Larkin started towards it - and stopped short when a kicked up pebble hit a boat and further down the shore, something moved. More people out here. Villagers, probably. They were half hidden behind another boat and wouldn't be able to spot Larkin, them being humans and all. She changed course to circle around them and moved further away from the water into the strip of grass and reeds. Izzy: A beat after she'd done it, Jonn noticed his friend's head tilting. He straightened and held his breath to listen, but didn't hear anything amiss, then looked around them overtly, but couldn't see anything in the dark. Stupid human eyes. He poked Asya's shoulder. She didn't move, head staying cocked, staring ahead fixedly. Well, if it was dangerous, she'd get him out of there, he figured. He shrugged and went back to his beer, looking back up towards the castle. Jen: Larkin silently cursed the vegetation for rustling and snapping and giving her steps away, before she remembered, she didn't have to sneak. Shouldn't even, actually. The townspeople were supposed to know her as a cutler and cutlers had no right possessing thieves' skills. That's why, when her foot got tangled again, she just yanked it free, loudly insulting the plant and all its forebearers and offspring. Damn this place and all the stupid fishers in it. She glanced back at where the two villagers sat. The had turned to look at her, of course, and she almost raised a hand to wave and make a funny, innocent comment about city dwellers not being prepared for the real world and shit - but something about the pair stopped her. They were quite far away in the dark but Larkin could still make out their shapes. One short, long hair and the other with... horns? Fucking unlike. Larkin would know about any other tieflings around. And the short one seemed weirdly familiar in a way that didn't fit the town folk, more like - oh, are you fucking kidding me? Larkin tensed up, torn between running and keeping her cover, and trying her luck at feeding Jonn a knive, or two, or three. Izzy: Jonn still couldn't see anyone -- the vague shape of someone, maybe -- but he could definitely hear them. Some fisher out for a stroll along the river. In the dark, for some reason. Hm. Seemed weird. He wasn't supposed to be here. Someone might've followed. Asya swatted his leg with the back of her hand to make him look at her, and without looking at him, signed something tersely. He squinted back out into the night. Really? If she was out there, she was being still, now. Might as well let her know they were aware of her, so she could relax. "Larkin?" he called doubtfully, and as if there might be another Larkin around, added, "Basha?" in a bit more of an undertone. Asya hit his leg again and signed more furiously. He waved her off. Jen: Oh, yeah, that was definitely the little shit's voice. Larkin ground her teeth together when he called her name. But was that other asshole, apart from another Skyport Thief? If it was only Jonn she might have tried her luck; she was fairly certain she could take him even without surprise. But two against one, that was another matter. Something was off, though. His voice didn't sound the least bit tense, as if he didn't care that she was out to kill him. Didn't he? Did he... know at all? Larkin took two steps towards the pair, careful where she placed her feet. "What you want?" Izzy: Jonn shrugged. "You're the one fuckin' creeping up on us, I'm just being polite and saying hi." Then he grinned out at nothing. "Hey. Hey, Finch liked your Candlenight gift. He throws stuff against walls when he likes it, right?" Jen: Larkin scowled. Wasted on Jonn in the dark but her face had its own will. "What'd he fucking expect for sending poison, huh? Next time he'll get a bomb, and his stupid chocolate coins stuck up his ass. See how he likes that." Fucking Finch. What the hell was up with that anyway? So he hated her and he had the right to, kind of, but why then didn't he just leave her the fuck alone. Stop sending her the stupid coins, like he was mocking her for taking up the debt. That was for him, to safe his dumbass neck from the disaster he'd caused the both of them. Larkin's scowl turned into a snarl. Izzy: Jonn cursed in Orcish. "He said you'd think that, but he didn't fucking say it 'til it was too late." He was still scanning around, trying to place her with absolutely no luck. He could take a shot in the dark, but it probably wouldn't hit her. "Nah, the poison was from me," he said cheerily. "I thought you'd like it. You seem like someone who'd like poisoning people." Finch, for instance. (Asya signed to him again, and when he didn't acknowledge her, looked away.) Jen: "Oh, no," Larkin said flatly. She neared another few steps until she was out of the reeds and could move more silently. "Poison's not my style. I'm more personal than that." The other one kept making signs at Jonn but none of it made any sense to Larking. Kind of like the cant but... apparently not. Did the guild develop their own version? Well that was fucking smart, she'd give them that.(edited) Izzy: Asya turned her head back in the direction Larkin's voice was coming from, and Jonn watched her out of the corner of his eye. He wondered idly if he should feel threatened. It was just Larkin, though. Asya would've said if someone else was with her. He shifted, getting a little more comfortable and a little closer to Asya. "Poison can be personal if you put it on a knife," he pointed out. "And I've seen you use a crossbow." He took a drink. "That's not fuckin' personal." Jen: The horned one followed her movements but Jonn did seem oblivious to where she was. Seemed pretty fucking oblivious in general, with his cheery tone like he was having a chat with a friend. Oh, a friend. Right. Maybe that was a way. He'd been elusive in Skyport, this motherfucker, and now that she got him withing fifty feet, Larkin realized she still had to hold off. Causing a corpse on her first night here would sure as fuck flop her mission, even if she got rid of it. The Guild would be warned. If Jonn didn't think she was a danger, though... Larkin came closer still. Five steps this time. "Yeah, y'know," she said and made her tone casual, "sometimes you gotta be efficient. But sometimes it's a personal thing and then poison or a crossbow just-" she cocked her head and shrugged, "doesn't cut it." Izzy: She was definitely coming closer, but he couldn't pinpoint her. Tieflings could see in the dark, right? She could probably see them, no problem. He was the only one who couldn't see, and it annoyed him. "Fuck efficiency," he said brightly. "Sometimes you just have to skin a guy." Jen: "Oh, fucking agreed." Larkin halted where she was, calculating. What could she do here? What were her best options to make as much out of this opportunity as possible? She really wanted to get a go at his little, white neck. But then again, she wasn't here for her own gain. Larkin had work to do. She nodded at the masked one, confident they at least could see her. "N' who are you anyway?" Izzy: Asya raised an emphatic middle finger at the darkness. Jonn snickered and took another drink. Jen: Larkin snorted. "Yeah, why not. Nice to meet you, Flippy." Izzy: Jonn snickered more, leaning away from Asya. She kicked over the stein that was sitting between them, and he scrambled to try to save it, managing to keep about a third of the beer from being wasted on the ground. "Fucking mean," he muttered. More loudly, he said, "I was gonna tell you her name, but it'd be funnier if you kept calling her Flippy." Jen: Oh, this seemed to be going somewhere. Larkin grinned in the darkness. "Maybe you should, though, or Flippy might start flipping other stuff. Her shit, maybe. She seems to have a lot of that goin' " Izzy: Psshh. "Nah." Jonn leaned against her side heavily, pushing her halfway over. She tolerated it. He grinned. "She's fine. We're friends." Jen: "I guess Flippy can feel free to correct me whenever she wants, huh? Ain't that right, Flippy?" Larkin came a bit closer still, to make sure they could at least see her form. Maybe she could needle this one in giving something up. Maybe she would attack - not the best of outcomes but any scrap of information would be useful. Something had changed about the Skyport Thieves and they had no know what exactly. Izzy: "Hey," Jonn said sharply, straightening and keying in on Larkin's vague shape, the grin falling away. "She can't talk. Don't fucking taunt her. That's mean." Asya made a head movement generally associated with eye-rolling, a little exaggerated to get the point across since her actual eyes weren't visible behind the red lenses of her mask. Jen: Alright, noted. That explained all the signing at least. Larkin did an eyeroll of her own. "How am I supposed to fucking know that, huh? And she can talk. Unless..." She formed a sign, exaggerating the gesture to make it more visible: Understand? "Unless she only knows your weird Guild cant." Larkin paused for a beat, before adding, "What's up with that anyway? Since when're you running 'round in uniforms?"(edited) Izzy: Jonn shrugged and took a drink, pacified. "It's recent." In thieves cant, Asya responded with the Skyport-native sign that meant Basha and flipped Larkin off again. Jonn snorted into his beer. Jen: "So, Helena thinks it'll make you look what... scarier? Competent?" She laughed, aiming for a condescending tone. "Y'know, the guild's not really on our radar. Sorry to hear things are going that badly for you guys. Must suck." Izzy: Jonn's face went blank and he opened his mouth, but Asya put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped, and didn't say anything. Jen: "Oh." Larkin kept her voice level and disinterested. She came closer again. "That bad, huh?" Izzy: Jonn looked at Asya, but he couldn't read her face. She wasn't even looking back at him -- just resting her hand on his arm, facing Larkin. His fingernails tapped against the stein anxiously. "Helena went somewhere," he blurted, "and she didn't come back." They both vanished. END Title: Muted. Summary: Larkin runs into Jonn and Asya outside Glimmerton. She finds out that Asya can't speak, and that Helena Baron 'went somewhere and didn't come back'.(edited) January 11, 2019 Category:Text Roleplay